


the wisp sings

by kaibitches



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, a teeny tiny unrequited atsukita, kinda pre-slash, lapslock, metaphorical stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibitches/pseuds/kaibitches
Summary: …that’s just how they are.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 33





	the wisp sings

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to participate in the sakuatsu week but this is too small to actually have some kind of theme and/or point and it seems tht i’m simply incapable of writing anything better and bigger at this point *clown noises*
> 
> the title is from the song by winter aid that i really really like ♡ it has nothing to do with the content of the fic

sakusa is hard to deal with. he’s got a prickly personality - an unruly one, really, his jet black locks and his mind in a seemingly similar state resembling a tangled mess. he is unapologetically blunt and doesn’t hold back if he thinks that atsumu has fucked up for the umpteenth time. and atsumu appreciates it, because why wouldn’t he? having been on the receiving end of people trying to “right” him throughout most of his life (what with literally growing up with a twin brother as straightforward and petulant as osamu by his side) and then having that taken away from him after high school, he can’t help but be relieved at sakusa’s frequent attempts to make him more bearable or whatever.

it’s almost like he is back at inarizaki - with the constant bickering and his pathetic crush on a guy he’s got the least chance with on the team, though this time he is not delusional enough to presume otherwise. he is aware that the possibility of sakusa kiyoomi deeming him even a tad attractive is next to zero. at least atsumu can _breathe_ in the other’s company, and he doesn’t need his permission for that - he can simply be _himself_ and relish the fact that sakusa will never not be peeved with him.

that’s just how they are.

still, no matter how _at home_ the other’s honesty makes him feel, there are also those days when every one of sakusa’s words hurts like an actual, sharp-ground blade. as though sakusa sees exactly where to poke for it to leave long-lasting bruises - and maybe he does; he’s such an enigma to atsumu that he would probably believe anything about him.

does that make him pathetic? falling for a guy he understands next to nothing about and letting him gash with no care for atsumu’s well-being. atsumu wouldn’t even consider himself a masochist - he sure as hell doesn’t like being stabbed physically nor metaphorically. when it’s anyone other than sakusa anyway.

sakusa just… has this allure to him. that atsumu couldn’t describe if he tried.

he is prickly, he is icy-cold, and he hurts atsumu more than he probably realizes or intends to, and atsumu is pathetic.

_but that’s just how they are._


End file.
